We're Not Playing House Anymore
by mocasoul
Summary: It was their game. It was a side to James no one knew about except for his child-hood friend, Olivia. Just a sweet, kinky James-centric story with an OC and my twisted mind. No longer a oneshot, now MULTI-CHAPTERED. Slightly revised 1stChapter. Don't Own
1. Chapter 1

It was their game. It was a side to James no one knew about except for his child-hood friend, Olivia. They played house in the tree house his father built when they were 5, gotten "married" when they were 9, dared each other to pull pranks and do things that would get both of them in trouble. That was their favorite, hers especially because she was bossy and he would be the one that got in trouble. They were each other's Valentine's every year so neither of them would be lonely. That was until Olivia's family moved to California the next year. He never thought about since then…until he saw her one day working as a waitress in a restaurant close to the Palm Woods.

One day he surprised her and when she got off work, they hung out and reminisced about the past. She met the other guys and vaguely remembered them, but she knew James more. In a lot of ways, she still knew him, though they had been apart for almost 9 years. She had grown to be very attractive with brown skin that reminded him of silky milk chocolate, lips so plump and full, and hypnotic eyes. Her body reminded him of an hourglass with a nice pair of natural D cup size breasts. It was something he was shocked to know because she was a late bloomer in developing when all the other girls were already wearing training bras. Of course, at the time he didn't care. She was still bossy. That was until they were in the bedroom…

It was something that happened by accident. Really. You couldn't just randomly ask your child-hood friend to dominate you in the bedroom if you could. What would be the protocol for asking your child-hood friend to play in a very adult game?

It had been almost a month of him and Olivia hanging out and they even admitted their attraction to each other. His good looks were a surprise to her because he was always an awkward looking kid. The only thing she thought was good-looking about him, then, were his hazel eyes. But, when they argued one night over James being a good guy and way too trusting pushover, Olivia pushed James to a state of lustful rage as they had angry sex with each of them fighting for dominance. James won as he was trying to prove to her how much he wasn't a pushover. From then on, it was mutually decided that they would continue this game. Each one trying to top the other. It was the perfect way for them to play again, but on a much larger scale.

"Slut…" James purred into her ear as he stood behind her. She was blind-folded with her wrists tied tightly behind her back. Her face was pressed against the cold brick wall of her studio apartment with the weight of his muscular body holding her there. "You're wet for me, aren't you?"

"Ngh…" was all Olivia could manage as he slid his hand into her panties and slipped his fingers between her slick folds. His cock jumped to a fully hardened state as he felt the wet warmth coming from between her thighs.

"You're so wet." he said as he slowly ran his fingers up and down her folds until his fingertip of his middle finger collided with her clit. She arched her back as she moaned. "Oh, you liked that?" he asked in a teasing tone as kept his fingers moving against her clit. With his free hand, he undid the silk tied around her wrists and she placed her hands on the wall. He reached up and removed her blindfold before sliding his hand down to her breasts and palming one in his hand.

"Yes…Please…please, fuck me…" she begged as she grinded her ass against his hard cock. He let out a dark chuckle as she whimpered when he pulled his hand away from her pussy.

"Not so fast, Olivia…" he groaned out before he, quickly, spun her around and pushed her, roughly, against the brick wall. She let out a yelp of pain when her back hit the wall. "What? You didn't like that, Olivia?"

"Fuck you, James…" she said with a sexy smirk knowing that would provoke a reaction from him that would make her even wetter.

"Wrong answer…" James said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to her knees. "Suck!" he commanded and she stared up at him with a defiant look, but he knew it was intentional. "I said suck!" he said as he delivered as slap to her face. She licked her lips before gripping him at the base and flicking her tongue at his head. Tasting pre cum, she wrapped her plump lips around his leaking organ. He let out a loud grunt when she swallowed him whole, and he swore he could have just unraveled at the feeling of her warm mouth around his cock.

She released her mouth from his cock with a loud pop before stroking him, fiercely. His eyes rolled a little when she flicked her tongue along the underside of his balls. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and gave in to his vanity. He couldn't help how hot he looked when he was getting his cock sucked. His face was flushed with a sexy sheen of sweet gather at his forehead and temples causing his long hair to stick to his forehead. He loved seeing his tongue run over his bottom lip as Olivia's tongue ran over, under, and around the head of his cock.

"Vain bitch…" Olivia said causing James to snap out of his vanity and look down at her. He tangled his fingers in her shiny dark hair, and pulled her head back so she could look at him.

"What did you say?" he asked with a growl as his hazel eyes darkened with lust and anger. He loved seeing her plump lips tremble in fear. He loved seeing them swollen and red with a sheen of her saliva intensifying the look.

"Vain bitch…" she said in a defiant tone earning her another slap across the face.

"You really want to test me tonight, don't you?" he said as he jerked her head back. "Suck my cock! And when I cum...I want you to swallow." he said as he pushed her head forward. A low growl of pleasure escaped him as he felt her mouth on his cock. Once she moved her mouth up and down his shaft, he let a series of moans as he felt himself near his orgasm. There was no warning when he came and she did as she was told. She swallowed. When she released her mouth from his softening cock, she opened her mouth to reveal her thick pink tongue to prove she had swallowed all of the semen. "Good. You should be rewarded for that..." he said as he suddenly, grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her up from the ground.

"What did you have in mind, James?" Olivia asked as she pressed his body against his and began grinding her hips into his. He let out a moan that caused her to smirk and he knew he wasn't going to let her get away with that.

"You'll see…" he trailed off as he threw her on top of her bed and crawled on top of her. He pushed her up until her back hit the headboard. He settled himself between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. Moving his hands to her breasts, he massaged them occasionally pinching her chocolate brown nipples.

"Shit..." she moaned out rolling her hips with the pleasure. James trailed one of his hands lower to the lacy material of her panties hooking his fingers under the band of them. With a quick and strong tug, her panties were ripped off her body.

"Wow...you're dripping wet..." he said as he caressed the outer lips of her pussy once again. She moaned out at the slippery feel of his fingers. He focused his fingers on her clit and when he rubbed them, slowly, round the sensitive bud she let out a whimpering moan.

"Faster...please..." she begged and he chuckled darkly as he did so. He could tell she hated begging him. He rubbed her clit faster loving the quick pants and moans that escaped her. He could tell she wanted more so he pushed two fingers inside her. Pulling his hand backwards and forwards, slowly, he could see it was sweet torture.

"Still want it faster?" he asked and she nodded rapidly. "Okay..." he said as he began thrusting his fingers into her faster and deeper. "Oh, one more thing...you can't cum until I say so..."

"What?" she asked as she stared at that twisted grin. "Motherfucker..." she trailed off and he laughed. He pumped his fingers in and out of her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. He knew she was going crazy, but he loved seeing the blissful torture on her face. "Please..." she begged in between her moans. She was gripping the sheets, his shoulder, anything she could to concentrate on not releasing her orgasm. "Please...can't take..." he mumbled as James leaned forward. His lips were so close to her ear, she could feel puffs of air against the shell of her ear. He loved feeling her walls pulsate around his fingers. It was making him hard all over again as he thought about replacing his fingers with his cock.

"Cum!" he commanded and a fierce moan ripped from her as her juices flowed freely. Her back arched so high, she looked as if she could curl herself into a ball backwards. "That was so hot..." he whispered as he slipped his finger from her. He brought his fingers to his lips and allowed his tongue to taste her juices on his fingers. "Mmm…" he moaned as he sucked his fingers loving the taste of her. She watched with amused pleasure as she saw James lick his finger clean.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked and he smirked as he hovered over her. He didn't speak as he began attacking her breast with his mouth and nibbled at her nipple. He chuckled knowing he had reduced her to a moaning mess.

"I can't help it. When you taste this fucking sweet and when you beg this much…it's hard not to enjoy myself…" he said before sucking on her nipple.

"Fuck me...please..." she begged and he reached in her nightstand and pulled out a condom. She shivered seeing his hazel eyes burn with lust.

"Show me what a good slut you are...put this on me...with your mouth..." he said as he held the condom packet between his fingers. She gave him a sexy smirk as she unwrapped her legs from his waist and sat on her knees as she took the condom packet from him. She opened the foil packet with her teeth and took the condom out. When she leaned forward, she placed the condom in her mouth as she wrapped her lips around his erection. He gathered up her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail as he watched her unroll the condom onto his cock. He let a low groan when she pulled back after it was on him.

"How was that?" she asked and he rose to his knees as he pushed her down onto the mattress. He gripped her thighs and parted them as he settled in between them. With a passionate kiss, he plunged into her wet core and she let out an erotic gasp. He took both of her wrists into his hands and pinned them down against the mattress as he pounded into her.

"Pussy...so good." he moaned out as he continued to slam into her. She was so wet and so warm, and it was driving him crazy. However, he knew she was going more crazy. He knew she was getting off on not being able to move. She loved to be pinned down and fucked senseless.

"Mmm...I'm gonna cum!" she moaned out and as she tried to arch her back, but he had her pinned to the mattress. "Fuck!" she said as she came again feeling her legs shake. He knew he had to get off, but he was going to change it up. Make her "suffer" through another orgasm.

"Not so fast. I think it's time for you to go for a ride, Olivia." he said with a wicked grin and she looked at him giving him a you can't be serious look as he leaned back and she climbed on top of him. She began bouncing, slowly, on his cock. He knew she was exhausted after her second orgasm, but he was willing to push her into a third. "Come on!" he said as he smacked her voluptuous, plump ass. "Faster! Ride me faster!" he said and she moved a little faster, but it wasn't fast enough for him. "I said faster, bitch!" he said as he smacked her ass harder than before.

"Okay..." she snapped at him as she picked up her speed. He loved seeing her tits bouncing as she rode him. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself.

"You look...so hot..." he said as he reached up and squeezed one of her breasts while he smacked her ass again. "I love...your ass..." he said as he smacked it again causing her to bounce harder and faster on his cock. She was screaming and moaning so loud, he was sure her neighbors could hear, but he didn't care and he knew she didn't. "Fuck, I'm so...close." he groaned out feeling his balls tighten as she rolled her hips as she bounced.

"Shit...I'm gonna...cum!" she screamed as she arched her back. Her body was trembling as she rode out her orgasm and she could feel that he was so close. Suddenly, a loud animalistic groan ripped from him as he felt himself fly over the edge as he spilled into the condom. Olivia collapsed forward and was lying on him. Her legs were jellied and her eyes exhausted. The slick feeling of their bodies was warm and the air was a bit muggy, but they didn't care.

"Fuck..." he panted out as he grabbed her ass and massaged it loving her meaty backside. "You are so fucking incredible..."

"I'm going to...kill you for that last orgasm..." Olivia said as she lifted her ass to dislodge herself from his cock. Feeling too exhausted, she fell limply beside him.

"You loved it..." he said with an exhausted chuckle before Olivia kissed him and when she was pulling away, he pulled her into another kiss and tugged her bottom lip between his pearly white teeth loving the low moan coming from her. She licked her lips as he released her lips.

"Mmm...I did." she said as she rolled out of bed and watched him sit up and lean against her headboard with his hands folded behind his head as she found her rose colored silk robe and put it on. She smirk as she turned around and saw him stare at her ass in the mirror before she gathered up his clothes and threw them at him with a smirk on her face.

"You're kicking me out?" he asked with a smirk on his face and she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him with a smirk in her face.

"Yes. I'm a sore loser." she said admitting that he won this dominance round.

"Sore, you say." he said smirking at the innuendo and she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Just go...smartass." Olivia said as she leaned against the wall and watch him get dressed. He was dressed and ready to leave. "Wait, how long are you going to be on tour?" she asked as she fixed his hair getting it off his face.

"About 5 months..." he said and she nodded. He knew it was going to be a difficult five months for the both of them, but he was willing to wait. "I'll see you, then."

"I'll see you..." she said as she opened the door so he could leave.

James walked to the Big Time Mobile and drove back to the Palm Woods. He had to sit in the parking lot for a few minutes to calm himself down because neither of the guys knew he had a very physical relationship with Olivia. A very kinky physical relationship.

"Sup, James?" Logan greeted him as he walked to the pool and saw the guys there. "how was it hanging with Olivia?" he asked and James just shrugged.

"It was cool. We ate sushi and watched bad martial arts films." he lied and Logan just nodded as they watched Kendall and Carlos have a water fight.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled with Kelly trailing after him. "Get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow!" he said and he walked by James and halted. He looked at him with a quizzical look and James hoped he didn't know what he had been doing. Gustavo just shrugged and walked on, but when Kelly walked past him she was halted and stared at him in shock. He knew she knew he had that just had sex glow on his face. He held his finger to his lips telling her not to tell and she nodded and walked on. He knew she would ask and he knew he wouldn't tell her or the guys why. It was just his and Olivia's game. No one else needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

5 months later, James saw Olivia working and the restaurant looked so busy. He was sure she was stressed and he knew exactly what she needed to relax. While on tour, he constantly thought about her and fantasized about her and jerked off thinking about her. He was still boggled that his relationship had changed with her. They weren't kids anymore and when they played, they played rough. But he knew their friendship was still there. He just haven't fully tested their friendship because of the sex. Still, it was too much fun to play this game with Olivia knowing they had more innocent interactions in the past.

James kept his distance and just watched her work. He wanted to surprise her at a less busy time, or when she was just getting off her shift. He hadn't decided, but he knew he loved watching her. She was so busy she hadn't noticed that he had walked into the restaurant and had sat down at a table nearest to the entrance. Suddenly, she saw him and she smiled as she walked over to him.

"You're back…" she said with a smiled before she leaned down and hugged him. This was the friendship part of their strange relationship. It was almost as innocent as their child-hood friendship, but they both knew it wasn't.

"Yeah. We got back last night. I was going to stop by, but I was a little tired and I figured I was going to need all of my energy if I was going to spend the night with you." he said with a sexy smirk on his face and Olivia chuckled.

"I know you will. So, James, are you rested or do you need more time?" she asked with a sexy smirk on her face and James missed that look on her face so much. Thinking about her full lips around his cock helped him out when he was on tour. There was so many times he had to stop himself from moaning out Olivia's name. He still couldn't tell his friends what he had been doing with Olivia. When he was with her, he was a different person and he knew they would look at him differently just knowing all the kinky stuff he does with her.

"Oh, I'm rested. Just look at this face." he said as he did his usual handsome wriggle fingers near face gesture and Olivia just shook her head and laughed. She had missed him just as much as he had missed her. She was wearing out the batteries in her vibrators with the numerous times she had masturbated thinking of him and the things he would do with her.

"Of course. So, will you be dining here or did you just stopped by to say hello?" Olivia asked and James developed a sheepish grin. "The guys are meeting you here for lunch, aren't they?" she asked and he nodded. "Okay, I'll try to keep the sexy dialed down a bit." she winked as she sat back down and she handed him a menu. "Oh, we have something new on the menu. Try the Hawaiian burger, it has grilled pineapple on it." she said as she saw the guys come in.

"Hey, Olivia." Carlos said as they sat down at the table. "I'm starving. Do you guys have corndogs?" he asked and Kendall rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Unfortunately, we don't, but I could suggest that during the next restaurant meeting we have. Just give a look over the menu and see if you can find something. So, what will you guys have to drink?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll have water with a wedge of lemon." Logan said as she nodded and turned to Kendall.

"I'll have…the same." Kendall said before he looked as if he was thinking before he turned to Logan. "Hey, why do restaurants put a wedge of lemon in water?"

"I don't, exactly, but I presume it's for the taste. I'll look that up later. Do you know, Olivia?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Not really, no. But, I'll look that up, too. That would be a key thing to know if you're going to be in the food service industry, I guess. Anyway, what will you have Carlos?"

"Um the same…no, I want a coke. Yeah. Ooh, could I get that with a wedge of lemon." he said and Olivia thought it was a strange request, but it wasn't too crazy of a request.

"Why would you need a wedge of lemon in you soda, Carlos?" Logan asked and Olivia couldn't help feeling James' eyes on her body. She just couldn't wait until she was alone with him.

"I don't know…it sounded fancy or something to put lemon with your drink." he said and Logan was going to respond, but Kendall stopped him.

"Just let it go, Logie." he said and Olivia shook her head. She missed the band's friendly arguments and chaos. It was things like that that was just the best part of the band's dynamic.

"What would you like to drink, James?" Olivia asked and he almost laughed to himself thinking of what he really wanted to say. Her.

"I guess I'll have water with a wedge of lemon." he said as and she nodded. "I think I'll try that Hawaiian burger, too."

"Okay. I'll be back with your three water and one coke with lemon. You guys look over the menu and decided what you want to eat, and I'll take your order when I return."

"I think I want to Hawaiian burger." Carlos said as he read the menu. "It's looks good."

"Okay, does this mean you'll all be having the same?" she asked and they nodded. "you guys are the best table. Your orders weren't complicated." she said in a grateful tone.

"We try not to be complicated." James said before she walked away and James couldn't help staring. When she was out of sight, he turned to the guys and they were all staring at him as if they wanted to ask him a question. "What?"

"So, what's up with you and Olivia?" Carlos asked and James slightly panicked. Man, they didn't want to know what was up with them. "Are you two dating or what?"

"Um…" Logan said with a nervous chuckle. "What he's trying to say is…have you two thought about dating? I mean, well…" Logan said as he stuttered and Kendall couldn't stop laughing at his two friends.

"Well," James began as he tried to think of what to say. He wasn't exactly dating Olivia, but he wasn't just friends with her, either. "I don't know. We're just going with it. We haven't really talked about it. She's coming back." he said as he saw her carrying a tray with their drinks.

"Okay, here are your drinks, guys." she said as she set their drinks in front of them on the table and gave them a straw. "Oh, and I already put in the order for your burgers. I'll be back with those when they're ready." she said with a smile before she left.

The guys didn't say anything more about him dating Olivia, but he knew he was going to come up later. He was not looking forward to that. Once they received their food, they began talking and joking and James was trying hard to not be too distracted by Olivia. Dating her would be nice, but he wasn't dating her. He wasn't even sure if she would want to date. It was unnatural for them to have the sexual relationship they have and still be good friends.

Almost an hour later, they were finished eating and a Logan had leftovers so he took a to-go container. They paid and, of course, Olivia gave them a discount. They were leaving when James halted and told the guys, he was going to talk to Olivia. He ignored the taunts and teases coming form them and walked back inside.

"Hey, Olivia?" he asked and she turned to face him. "I need to see you tonight. 5 months is too long to go without seeing you."

"Are you sure you're well rested?" she teased and he smirked. "Okay, I know that look. You're ready. Well, get some more rest and I'll see you tonight." she said with a wink as she walked off and James took that moment to stare at her ass. Man, he missed that ass.

Later that night, Olivia was standing in her black lacey bra and panty set when she answered the door and James eyes lit up with lust. He was making a move towards her when she stopped him. He was confused until he saw the sexy smirk on her face as she pulled him inside.

"On your knees, James." she said as she stared at him with a challenging look and he stared at her with an intentional defiant look. Suddenly, her hand collided with his face in a slap. "I said on your fucking knees, James." she demanded and James dropped to his knees. "Good boy…" she said as she ran her hand through his hair. She backed away from him and sat on her bed as he stayed there watching her. "Now, crawl to me…" she trailed off as she crossed her legs.

"Okay…" James said with a sexy smirk on his face. "Anything else?" he asked before Olivia ran her hand through his hair before gripping it hard and yanked his head back.

"What do you think?" Olivia asked before she leaned down and kissed him with bruising force. James knew his lips were going to be swollen and red when she was finished. She had captured his bottom lip between her teeth and James began moaning as she bit down harder. Pulling away, she smirked loving the reddening of his lips. "5 long months without this…" she said as she began uncrossing her legs and, slowly, parting her thighs. James lick his lips and reached to touch her thigh when Olivia smacked his hand away. "Did I say you could touch!" she yelled.

"No. It's been 5 fucking months of me jerking off…" James said and Olivia smirked. He swore he just wanted to devour her lips with his own. He wanted to bruise her lips and make her gasp for air after a passionate kiss.

"And it'll be another 5 fucking months of you jerking off if you don't do as I say…" she threatened and James gave in to a submissive look. "That's better." she said with satisfaction of making James obey. "My panties…take them off." she said and he rubbed his hands up her legs and savored the soft feeling of her thighs. He hooked his fingers into the band of her panties and tugged them down her legs as he stared at her pussy with a hungry look in his eyes. "You want to eat my pussy, James?" Olivia asked causing him to stare up at her.

"Yes. I want to eat your pussy." James said as he licked his lips before he leaned in and gripped her thighs before parting them. He stared up at her with a lust heavy look in his hazel eyes before he devoured her. She moaned and arched her back as she felt his tongue swirl around her clit. "Fuck you taste so fucking good…" he trailed off when he pulled back and she slapped him.

"Did I tell you to stop?" she yelled at him before she gripped his hair and jerked his head back. "I think you need to be taught a lesson, James. You're not running this shit tonight. I am."

"Teach me a lesson, then…" James said before another slap was delivered to his face. Suddenly, Olivia smirked as she slid her hand to the bottom hem of his t-shirt and lifted it until he raised his arms and it was off. She began gliding his hands over his toned chest admiring the firmness of his body against her hand.

"Get off your knees…" she commanded as she stood up with him. "Lie down…" she said and he did as he was told. He watched her as she straddled him with a wicked grin on her face. She began grinding against his cock which was still straining against his underwear and jeans. She smirked as she began rolling her hips in a circular motion causing him to moan at the friction. This was killing him, but it still felt good. "You like that, James?"

"Yes. Please don't stop…" he begged and she smirked with a wicked glint in her eyes as she halted her movements leaving James dumbfounded.

"Oh, did you say don't stop? I didn't hear you. I think you're going to have to beg louder." she said and he glared at her before she slapped him. "I said you're going to have to beg louder, James." she said as she raked her fingernails down his chest.

"Please, don't stop, Olivia!" he shouted and she smirked as she began grinding against him harder and faster than before. "Fuck…" James panted out as he felt as if he was going to explode in his jeans. He knew Olivia wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Had enough, pretty boy?" Olivia asked as she slowed down the movement of her hips loving the submissive mewl falling from his lips. "Oh, you want more?" she asked as James let out a guttural groan as she began moving her hips faster. Her smirk deepened as she stopped loving the blissful torture on his face. "Aww…are you ready to fuck me, James? I guess I couldn't resist torturing you." Olivia said as she began undoing his jeans. She hooked her fingers in the band of his underwear and tugged them down along with his jeans. She licked her lips as she saw his hard cock spring from it's confines. Reaching into her nightstand, she pulled out a condom packet and a leather belt. "On your stomach, pretty boy…" she cooed with twisted delight.

"Okay…" he said before the semi-stiff leather came crashing down on his bare ass with a loud whack. "Fuck!" he screamed out feeling the sting of where she had hit him. He could feel his ass getting warm with the rush of blood causing his ass to turn a bright pink and red. "Again, please." he begged before she hit him again and he let out a moan so delicious, she hit him again to hear it repeated. "Fuck, Olivia…" he trailed off feeling his hard cock rubbing against her bed sheets. He loved the pain with his pleasure. He loved when Olivia took control because he knew she was going to work extra hard to dominate him, because he overpowered her most of the time.

"Damn, your ass if cherry red." she said with a wicked laugh as she kneaded his ass cheeks in her hands causing him to moan out. "I think I left a mark. Good thing it wasn't your precious face, pretty boy…" she said as she straddled his back and leaned down to his ear. "Do you think you deserve to cum tonight, James?" she asked and he nodded. "What if I said you didn't?"

"Please, Olivia…" he begged and she chuckled as slid off his back and laid down before handing him the condom packet. He was about to open it when he paused a moment to watch Olivia fingering herself with a smirk on her face.

"I told you…I didn't think you deserved to cum tonight…" she moaned out and James rushed to put the condom on his cock. He was about to crawl to her when she halted him by placing a foot against his chest and pushed him back. He watched with jealousy as he watched her pump two of her own fingers in and out of herself.

"Please, Olivia…" he begged and she smirked. "I need to cum…I need you to make me cum…I need to be inside you." he said before she let out a loud moan as she came.

"What are you waiting for, then? Don't make me get myself off…again." she said with a smirk and James crawled on top of her and slid into her. He felt as if he would never leave because she was so wet and so tight and so…fuck, he loved it when she did that with her hips. He definitely missed the real thing while on tour. "Harder, James! Faster! Show me how much you missed fucking me…" she moaned out as James began picking up speed and thrusting deeper within her. She couldn't control her own moans anymore as she began screaming.

"Fuck!" he screamed out feeling her inner walls began clinching around his cock. He could feel her fingernails raking up and down his back and he knew there was going to be scratch marks on his back. He didn't care. He'd just wear a shirt that would hide them.

"Fuck…I'm gonna cum! Mmm…don't stop. Shit, I'm fucking cumming!" she screamed as she arched her back as she came sending James over the edge with her. He collapsed on top of her and they stayed that way for a minute or two until James pulled away from her.

"Fuck you…" James said with a grin and she laughed at her triumph. He hissed as he felt the sting of his wounds on his back and ass. They were going to be hard to hide, but it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Olivia, James, and the guys were hanging out at the pool. James, had almost made it through the next day after his last tryst with Olivia without having to explain why he was wearing a dark t-shirt in the pool until Kendall said something. He quickly made up a lie that he and Olivia were pretending to wrestle when he fell down and hit his back on something hard and had a nasty bruise. He didn't want to tell them that his back contained scratches made by Olivia during sex. Though, he had to admit he was proud to wear those scratches. Only Olivia was allowed to mar the perfect skin on James' back.

Olivia loved that they could switch gears throughout the day. In the day they were old friends hanging out, and to the guys on their way to a budding relationship. That's how she liked it. She wasn't sure if they were actually capable of having a real relationship, but she was enjoying their nighttime relationship for now. At night, they were each others. They gave into their darkest kinkiest fantasies without anyone judging them. She was pretty sure only James Diamond would know about the things that turns her on, makes her wet, and makes her close to the edge of touching herself. It was as if they were keeping a secret like they did when they were younger.

"I can't believe I had to wear a damn t-shirt in the pool…" James said to Olivia as they were alone for a moment at the Palm Woods pool and she laughed. "I'm so getting you back for that tonight." James said and she arched her eyebrow.

"Oh, really? What makes you think I was giving up the power tonight?" she asked with a sexy smirk and James knew he was going to get a hard-on if he didn't think of something else, but he couldn't. He really enjoyed her more forceful than usual attitude she had upon his return. A little distance between them was a good thing after all because she was equaling the playing field of dominating. "You were gone for five months."

"Yeah…and I think you enjoyed that power trip you had a little too much. At least it wasn't the face…" James said and Olivia laughed. James loved hearing that laugh, but he loved hearing her moans more. Oh, how the thought so her moans got him through the tour when he would jerk off. He would just imagine her riding his cock, slowly, as if they weren't trying to get caught by the other guys on the bus. He wondered if they would even be capable of having a normal friendship, but he wasn't too concerned with that right now.

"Power trips…get me off…" Olivia said as she smirked. James felt like wishing everyone away so he could fuck Olivia by the pool…in the pool. Hell, he just wanted to fuck her. Their relationship had gotten to the point in which he craved the sex with Olivia. He wanted her more than he should, but he was always willing to wait.

"Yeah…my power trips…" James said with a smug grin on his face and she, playfully, glared at him. "Time to dial it back…" he said as he saw the guys coming back. He could tell his friends thought he and Olivia were having a sweet flirting moment. He was sure they suspected them flirting, dating, and maybe even a little fooling around. They would never guess that he and Olivia had become a kinky couple.

"You never guess what just happened." Carlos said as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Katie prank-ed Mr. Bitters so good. You know that voice over thing he was doing. Well, she pretended to be an agent and told him to show up at an audition for a new voice role, but it wasn't. Instead, she sent him to some weird massage parlor. I'm talking creepy transvestite masseuse and everything."

"Wow…" Olivia said with a laugh. "That's so messed up, but so funny. Did he freak out?" she asked and Kendall pointed to Mr. Bitters chasing Katie around on the lawn. "I take that as a yes." she said with a laugh.

"You're going to have to control your sister." Logan said to Kendall. "I think Mr. Bitters is going to put a hit out her one of these days."

"Hey, it's not my fault she's worse than us with the pranking. She makes me so proud to be her brother…" Kendall said as he did a ridiculous mock crying at a proud moment thing.

"Man, if he thinks Katie is bad, he should've seen me and Olivia…" James said with a smile as he thought about the pranks they played on their parents. There were such mischievous kids and James would always get in trouble.

"For real…" Olivia said with a laugh. "Ooh, remember that time when we put superglue on your mom's coffee mug and it got stuck to her hand and she didn't realize it until she tried to answer the phone with that hand because the other hand was holding some contract she was reading?"

"Yeah…I was the one that didn't want to do it and I was the one that got punished for it." James said and the guys stared at Olivia. Maybe, in some weird sexual way, he was punishing Olivia for getting him in trouble so much when they were kids.

"Wait, you went up against James' mom?" Logan asked and she nodded. "I couldn't do it. She frightens me…" he said with a shiver as he remembered that icy stare she gave him upon hearing that his name was Hortense.

"Eh…she wasn't so bad back then. Plus, I was fearless. Foolishly fearless." Olivia said thinking about all the times she and James dared each other to do semi-dangerous stunts like climbing the tallest tree or sledding down a steep hill during the snow storms. "I still have that scar on my thigh from the time you made me ride your dog like a horse."

"I know…" James said in a seductive tone not realizing that Logan was staring at him with a strange expression. "I mean, I bet you still have that scar." James said trying to recover and they all laughed. He just couldn't help it. Olivia always brought that out in him…even if the moments weren't always ideal and could cause him to have a noticeable erection.

"Yeah, I do. I'm not too messed up about it. I've gotten scars over time. Some older, some new…" Olivia said with a slight smirk on her face and James just wanted to grab her and run up to his room and fuck her brains out. Just then, they saw Kelly coming towards them.

"Gustavo wants you guys in the studio in 45 minutes, but he's really cranky today, so I suggest you get there now, with that Buddha Bob guy to calm him down…not like last time, though…" Kelly said with a cringe as she thought about that New Town High hippie disaster.

"Fine…" Kendall said as he went to look for Buddha Bob. James turned to Olivia and she smiled at him. Just then she leaned over to him and place her lips to his ear. He had to fight so hard in order for him to not get a hard-on. He just wanted her to bare her teeth and nibble on his ear. He would settle for her sinking her teeth into his ear, hard.

"How bad is Gustavo's temper?" she asked and he smirked. He knew she would take it easy on him if he had a hard time with Gustavo. He was hoping she would relax enough to let him be in control tonight. He really wanted to take over tonight.

"Pretty bad…" James said and she sighed as she pulled away and gave him a look that told him he would have the power tonight. She rolled her eyes as she watched him grin and when James looked at Logan and Carlos, they were trying to pretend to not see the exchange between James and Olivia. He knew he had to stop being to obvious. Kendall returned with Buddha Bob and Katie. "Well, I'll see you later. I'll text you." he said and she smiled as she waved and said goodbye to the guys. James knew they were going to mess with him about this, but they really didn't know what was going on between him and Olivia so it was okay. He could live with them assuming their exchange was harmless flirting.

Hours later, James was sitting on Olivia's bed watching her walk around in nothing but a hot pink tank top and black lace panties. He loved that shade of pink against her cocoa colored skin.

"Get your ass over here." he commanded and Olivia obeyed. "Turn around…" he said and she did as she was told. James felt his cock twitch at the sight of her plump ass in the black lacy material of her panties directly in front of him.

"Like what you see?" she asked before James smacked her ass hard causing her to jump a little. She was about to turn around, but James stopped her by gripping her hips and holding her in place before delivering another hard smack to her ass.

"I didn't say you could talk!" he said as he began rubbing and kneading her meaty ass. "I told you I would get you back for last time. Now, be a good slut and bend over…" he said before Olivia leaned forward, slowly. "Damn, I love your ass…" he said before delivering another smack to her ass that caused her to moan out. "Oh, you liked that one…?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said before James smacked her ass again. "Fuck!" she moaned out and James swore he could have just exploded then and there by the sound of her voice alone. But, he knew he had to regain composure and take control.

"I bet you want another one, don't you?" James asked and Olivia nodded as he trailed his hand up and down her thighs. "Beg for it. Beg for another spank…"

"Please, James. Smack my ass again…" she begged and was rewarded with another hard smack on her ass. "Shit!" she moaned out and James smirked.

"You're enjoying this…" he said as he smacked her ass again. "too much. Time to switch it up…" he said with a dark chuckle before he ripped her panties right off her body. "Well, just maybe one more spank…" he said as he smacked her bare ass and he loved hearing her moan. "Take off your top…" he commanded and she obeyed and stood up and turned around so he could look at her naked body. Just then, James stood up and removed her t-shirt and was working in his jeans when he turned towards her drawer and saw the very belt she had spanked him with the last time he was with her. He smirked as he walked over to the drawer. "Lie down…" he said and Olivia fell onto her bed as she watched him with curiosity as he opened the drawer. "Wow…" he said as he saw her collection of vibrators and dildos. "Someone's a bad, bad girl…" he said and Olivia bit her bottom lip. "Which one is you favorite?"

"The red one…" she said and he smirked as he picked up the red 8 inch vibrator before turning to her with a wicked grin on his face.

"This one?" he asked as he pressed the button at the bottom of it and it vibrated in his hand. He turned it back off and set it on top of the dresser. He undressed and pulled a condom from his jean pocket before setting it beside the vibrator. He crawled onto the bed with her and straddled her. He leaned down until his lips were an inch from hers. "Such a fucking slut…"

"Fuck you…" Olivia spat back and he smirked before he slapped her. "Is that the best you got, pretty boy?" Olivia asked with a smirk and James returned the smirked as he reached for her hands and gripped her wrists in his hand. He found her torn panties and tied her wrists together.

"So, you prefer…" he began as he reached for the vibrator and turned it on. "…this piece of vibrating silicone over my cock?" he asked and she bit down on her bottom lip as she saw him turn it on. Suddenly, a back hand went to her cheek that left a sting before forcing her face back towards him. "Answer me!" he yelled with sneer and she glared at him.

"Maybe…" she said in a tone full of attitude and James smirked as he brought the vibrating penis down and rubbed it over her breasts. James wanted her so bad, his cock was practically screaming to be inside her. "Maybe not…"

"Oh, you're being a smartass, now?" James asked as he moved it lower. He loved watched her chest rise and fall with anticipation and he loved hearing her pants and moans grow louder and more rapid as he moved the vibrator lower.

"Maybe…" she moaned out as she squirmed as he moved the vibrator lower to the top of her pussy. He loved hearing her slight relieved sigh escape from her, but he knew he would enjoy the noise she would make if he made his next move of pulling the vibrator away from her body.

"What's the matter, Olivia? You didn't like that tease?" he asked as he turned it off and laid it down. He reached for the condom, tore open the packet, and put on condom on. "You actually thought I was going to use that on you, didn't you?"

"I did, actually…" she said through clenched teeth before James roughly grabbed her thighs and parted her legs open as he settled in between them already positioning his hard cock at her entrance. She moaned and silently pleaded for him to be inside her.

"You thought wrong…" James said with a smirk as he forced himself inside her without warning and she screamed out in surprise. "I was gone. Now, I'm back." he said as he began to thrust in and out of her, slowly. "Your pussy belongs to me…" he said as he began to pick up speed. "Say it!" he yelled and she moaned before he smacked her. "I said…say it!"

"Mmm…fuck…my pussy belongs to you, James…" she moaned out and James smirked as he stopped his movement and loved the whine that came from Olivia. "Please, don't stop…" she begged as she watched him he reached over and grabbed the red vibrator and held to her mouth.

"Suck on it…" James commanded and she parted her lips as he slide the sex toy between the barrier of her lips. "Your plump lips around this fake cock is so fucking hot…" he said as he began thrusting his cock in and out of her, slowly. "You love sucking cock, don't you, slut?"

"Mm hmm…" she moaned as James smirked and forced the vibrator further into her mouth causing her to gag. "Son of a bitch…" she said and James smirked as he gripped her hair and tugged her head backwards as he halted his movements.

"You're very mouthy tonight…" James said through clenched teeth. "Let's remedy that…" he said as he slid out of her and slipped out of bed. He grabbed her buy her shoulders and flipped her over. "On you hands and knees, bitch…" he commanded and Olivia obeyed. He walked over to Olivia and held her by her hips before plunging into her wet pussy from behind causing her to moan out. "Oh, you like this position, don't you? Slut…"

"Fuck me, baby…" Olivia begged as she wiggled and moaned when she felt his cock twitch within her. "Shut me up…"

"Okay…" James said with a smirk as he began thrusting in and out of her. He loved hearing their skin slapping. She was biting down on her bottom lip in order to not scream out. "Such a good fucking slut." he said before he smacked her ass. "Fuck, you feel so fucking good." James said as he angled his hips and hit that spot within her that caused her hips to buck. He could tell she wanted to scream out, desperately. "Do you want to cum, Olivia?" he asked as he smacked her ass as he increased the speed of his thrusts and he buried himself deeper inside her. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Olivia." he groaned as he pulled on her hair released inside the condom.

"Oh, shit!" Olivia screamed out as she came feeling her entire body shake and quiver. She was holding herself up on trembling arms as she panted and breathed. "You should…have Gustavo…work you guys…this hard…all the time…" she said and James laughed.

"It was that good tonight?" James asked as he laid down next to her and she nodded. "Better than this…?" he asked as he held up the red vibrator.

"Maybe…" Olivia said with a smirk and James laughed as he, playfully, push her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, James was going to a party with the guys, Jo, Camille, and…Olivia. James couldn't believe Olivia actually said yes to them going out on a group date. He still couldn't tell the guys at all about all the things he do with her. They weren't just having sex, they were doing some really kinky things that he would blush if he had to repeat them back to the guys.

"James, is Olivia here, yet?" Camille asked as she looked around the room and couldn't find her. "I think tonight should be the night you ask her out. I mean, you guys are such good friends and you would look so cute together…" she said as Logan held onto her.

"I don't know…" James said as he tried to ignore his dirty thoughts about Olivia. He knew he would have to fight his urge to take her away from the party and go back to her place so they could fuck. "Do you see her?" he asked.

"No, and you didn't respond to my suggestion of you dating her." Camille said and Logan squeezed her tighter to make her shut up.

"Hey, don't pressure him, babe. I mean, they're childhood friends. I'm sure it'll be all awkward for them to hook up." Logan said and James almost smirked at this statement. It wasn't really that awkward at all because they were practically strangers in their adult life. They both looked a lot different than their childhood selves.

"There she is…" James said as he saw her walking into the party wearing a purple droopy top that showed off her cleavage with short black leather shorts and black heels. He licked his lips as he stared at her shapely legs and he desperately wanted to fuck her right on the spot. She spots him and smirks as she makes her way through the crowd to him. "You came…" James said as he hugged her and he inwardly groan at his innuendo. Oh, how sexy she looked when she did cum. She'd tremble and shake and curse…

"Yeah, I did. Easy pretty boy…I feel something growing on you…" Olivia said into his ear as she subtly thrust her body against his making him notice his growing erection.

"Shit…" James cursed as he backed away and attempted to hide himself by standing behind the hand holding her large clutch.

"Hey, Logan, Camille. Where are the other guys?" Olivia asked as she scanned the party for Kendall, Carlos, and Jo.

"They're around here somewhere. Carlos is probably hitting on one of the Jennifers." Logan said as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, there's Kendall and Jo dancing."

"Cool…" Olivia said as the turned her attention to the dancing couple. "You wanna dance, James?" she asked with a hidden wicked grin on her face. She knew that would only make his getting a hard-on situation worse and he playfully glared at her.

"Sure…" James said as he led them in the crowd near Kendall and Jo. He figured he would blame his hard-on on the dancing.

"Can you handle it, pretty boy?" Olivia asked as she began dancing with him. There was a teasing smirk on her face as he watched her move her hips.

"Hell yeah. Can you?" James asked with a smirk as he grabbed her and pulled her close. He held her around her lower back.

"You know I can." she said as she pushed her hips against him and James moaned out. It was torture that Olivia was teasing him so damn much. "What's the matter, James? Is this too much for you? Maybe, I could turn around…" said with a smirk before she turned around and pressed her ass against his cock and began grinding against him to the music. "Where's that cocky movement you had earlier, James?"

"Bitch…" James said with a laugh and Olivia began grinding her hips harder against him and he moaned as he placed his hand on her stomach and slid it down until he slid only his fingertips past the band of her shorts. "Dare me…" he whispered into her ear and she bit her bottom lip as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Make your move, James…unless you're scared." Olivia challenge, before James slid his hand down further into her shorts and he noticed she wasn't wearing panties. He sank his teeth into her earlobe as he began teasing her pussy.

"You shouldn't have dared me…" James said into her ear as he began rubbing her clit. "You think I would be too scared because we're in the middle of a dancing crowd. Not a chance. They can watch. They need to watch you cum…you're so fucking sexy when you do…"

"I have a feeling…they'll like seeing you cum…more than me…" Olivia said as she moaned out. "You're pretty sexy when you cum…" Olivia said as she gripped his wrist and pulled his hand out of her shorts before turning around and staring into his eyes with a challenging stare. "As much as I would love to give all these people a show…I think publicly embarrassing you is tacky."

"What makes you think you're going to embarrass me?" James asked as he stared at her dancing and she pressed herself against his body and forced his head down until her lips were at his ear. He let out a groan as she rolled her hips against his.

"You'll be embarrassed when I make you my bitch tonight. Do you really want everybody to see how I own your ass?" Olivia asked with a sexy smirk. "Follow me…" she said as she led him away from the crowd and outside. He wondered what sexual adventure Olivia had in her mind for them tonight. He knew they weren't going to go the entire night without doing something. They stopped at her car and James realized she parked in a deserted parking lot far away from the party and hidden behind a brick wall with vines growing along it.

"You parked far…" he said but was interrupted by Olivia slapping him. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair and forced his head back with a strong jerk.

"You're talking a lot of shit tonight, and don't think you'll get away with that little stunt you pulled on the dance floor."

"I wasn't planning on getting away with it…" James said as he lowered his eyes to see her opening the door to the backseat of her car.

"Strip!" she demanded as she pushed him inside before climbing inside and slamming the door shut. He watched her face as she stared at him with a stern look on her face that caused his cock to jump by the raw sexiness of it alone.

"In this tiny ass car? Fuck that…" James said before Olivia smirked before she scooted closer to him and began kissing him and James thought he had gotten away with that comment. He was wrong, because she gripped his wrist and pinned them above his head against the window of the door. He could easily physically over-power her and turn the tables, but tonight was her night to be in control and he wouldn't dare fight her on this if someone paid him.

"You're so gonna regret saying that…" Olivia said as she reached in the pocket attached to the driver's seat and pulled out a piece of black silk. "Take off your shirt…" she commanded and she smiled as she saw his chest and abs. She licked her lips wanting to just fuck him then and there, but she was going to make him wait for his pleasure. "Lift your arms." she said and he obeyed. Once his arms were touching the roof, she grabbed his wrists and wrapped them with the piece of silk and tied his hands to the grab handle attached to the roof.

"Not regretting a damn thing so far…" James said before Olivia sent a near blinding slap to his cheek. He glared at her and she slapped him again.

"You regretting it now, pretty boy?" she asked as she smirked and she crawled on top of him. She loved seeing his long form scrunched up in the backseat of her car. She knew he loved being so tall, but now she imagined him wishing he was a bit shorter.

"No. Make me regret it…" James said with a sexy smirk on his face and Olivia resisted the urge to slap him again. She just raked her nails down his bare chest and she loved the delicious sound of him groaning as she increased the pressure of her nails on his skin the lower she moved.

"Don't worry…I'll make you regret it. I'll make you scream my name. I'll make you pay for what thing you did on the dance floor."

"You loved it…" James said with a smirk and Olivia bit her bottom lip before she moved her hand over his jeans. His cock was hard and she pressed her hand against the bulge loving the sound of him moaning her name. She rubbed her hand up and down against his cock and he wished she would just removed the clothing that's blocking the feeling her hand on his hardened flesh.

"You love this…" Olivia said with a challenging tone as she placed her hand roughly on the bulge and that caused him to moan out loud. "You, desperately, want me to take off your pants, your underwear, and suck your dick, don't you?"

"Yes…" James whispered and she smirked as she saw James frustrated look as she moved her hand higher back up to his chest.

"Beg for it, Diamond." Olivia said before pinching his left nipple. He moaned as he saw her hand disappear between her thighs and into her shorts. He wanted to replace her hand with his own. Hell, he wanted to replace her hand with his cock.

"Please…please suck…me…" he begged as he saw her biting her bottom lip before he moved his eyes lower to her hand moving in her shorts. Damn, that was hot.

"I don't know…you did a pretty naughty thing at the party. You have to be punished for that shit…" Olivia said as she shifted and began sliding off her shorts. She leaned against the other door placing her legs over his. She pulled her top off and James licked his lips loving the sight of her cocoa-colored breasts.

"Fuck…" James moaned as he watched her hands roam over her body. She grabbed her breasts and began massaging them. She trailed and right hand lower down her body and paused when her hand was over her navel.

"Open your mouth…" she demanded and James obeyed as he watched her lean forward. She stuck one finger in his mouth. "Suck!" she said with a smirk as he closed his mouth around the digit and began sucking and swirling his tongue around her finger. She rubbed her middle finger against his lips and he opened his mouth to allow her to insert another finger. He could taste her juices on her fingers and he lapped his tongue between her fingers. Suddenly, she wiggled her fingers against his tongue causing his mouth to water. "Open up…" she said and he opened his mouth. He watched her lean back against the door and her fingers disappear between her thighs.

"Watching you masturbate is my punishment?" James asked and she smirked as she began rubbing her pussy. She was already wet and the added moisture of his saliva caused this wet sloshing sound as she parted her thighs giving him a clear view of her pussy.

"Part of it…" Olivia moaned out as she inserted her soaked fingers into her pussy and began pumping them in and out of herself. "You could never fuck me like I can fuck myself…" she moaned and James bit his lip as he watched her. He wanted to break free so he can prove her wrong. All he could do was watch with a painful erection rubbing against the barriers of his clothing. He tried to remain still so he wouldn't cause more pressure against his cock. "You're pretty close, but I get myself off much quicker than you…"

"Is that suppose to hurt my feelings?" James asked as he glared at her smirking face. "Try harder…" he said and she moved her left leg up and placed her foot at his crotch. He moaned out a she, lightly, rested her foot on his cock and he fought to hold his hips still.

"Okay…" Olivia said with a sexy smirk as she brought her right leg up and place her foot on his chest. She increased the pace of her fingers and her hips rolled in rhythm with her hand. He tried to concentrate on not coming, but she was making harder with every movement of her limbs.

"Bitch…" he said behind gritted teeth and she let out a laugh before she began moaning louder. She was close, and he couldn't wait to see her orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…I'm gonna cum…" she screamed out. He watched her rolled her hips and her thighs tremble. He tried to ignore the feeling of her moving feet on his nipple and his cock as her tremors went to her feet. "Fuck!" she yelled out as she came and James had to fight his urge to surge his hips upwards against her foot.

Olivia just smirked as she slipped her fingers out of her pussy and leaned forward and James opened his mouth and happily accepted her coated fingers. She tasted sweet and he wanted to taste more of her. Once her juices were licked and sucked clean off her fingers, she pulled them out and trailed them lower to his jeans. She smirked a she undid his jeans and gripped the band of this underwear and tugged them down until they were around his knees. She flipped over and scooted back until she was sitting on his chest. She rose up slightly and arched her back. James wished his hands weren't tied up because she wanted to touch her. She reached into the pocket and pulled out a condom. She tore the foil packet open with her teeth and unrolled it onto his aching cock.

"Fuck!" James yelled out as she roughly slid onto his cock and he loved the sound of her moaning as she began bouncing on his cock. He almost begged her to free his hands, but it was more arousing that he was restrained. She leaned forward and began rocking her hips backwards and forwards giving him a nice view of her ass.

"Like what you see, James?" she moaned out as she rose up a little and began wildly bouncing on his cock once again. He could see her reaching down to rub her clit as she place the other hand on his thigh for leverage.

"Fuck you look so damn hot like this…" James groaned out as he pulled his wrists against the black silk, but it wouldn't unravel. "Make me cum, babe…" James rasped out feeling his body tremble with the build up of his orgasm and frustration that his hands were still bound.

"Fuck!" she screamed out as she slammed down on his cock a final time as she came. He surged his hips upwards as he spilled into the condom as he let out a loud roar of pleasure. After a few moments to catch their breaths, Olivia lifted her hips and moved around until she was facing him. She leaned down to kiss him as she loosened the silk around his wrists and he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved his hands down to her ass as he gave a hard minutes later, when they were sure they were calm enough, they got dressed and hopped out of the car. Walking back to the party, James noticed the mark around his wrists and he glared at her, playfully, as she plastered on an innocent smile. Just then, he heard someone clear their throat and he saw Logan, Camille, Jo, Kendall and Carlos standing there.

"Dude, we've been looking for you two all night. Where did you go?" Kendall asked and James and Olivia just smiled.

"We went for a walk…" Olivia said with a smile and James chuckled at this. If only, they had just gone for an innocent walk. He liked being tied up in the back seat of her car better.

"Aww…" Camille said as if she thought that was the most romantic thing she's heard. If only she knew how kinky and unromantic they were really being.


	5. Chapter 5

James was sitting in the lobby of the Palm Woods when he saw Olivia walking in wearing a white blouse, black blazer, and black knee-length skirt. She had a job interview as a receptionist at a law firm. She liked working as a waitress, but it wasn't paying much and a new job opportunity came along when a friend of her family told her about the job.

"How did it go?" James asked he stood up and hugged her. They walked the elevator and rode it to until they reached his floor. They were going to watch a movie with Logan and Camille as a sort of double date. They had agreed to give this dating thing a chance…at least in front of the guys, they would. Eventually, they would like their relationship to take a less physical turn, but for now, amazing sex was how they liked it.

"I think it went well. I should hear from them in a few days. I really hope I get the job." she said as she crossed her fingers with a hopeful look.

"I hope you get the job, too. It would give me more opportunities to see you in your sexy secretary clothes…" James said in a suggestive tone and Olivia smirked.

"Oh, so you have a new fetish, James?" she teased him and he shot her a look. She knew that look. If he wasn't thinking that before, he was now.

"I didn't until you just mentioned it. You know…there should some sort of punishment for that shit you pulled during the party last week. I had to lie to the guys about the marks around my wrists." he said as he playfully nudged her.

"I'm sorry…" she said in a mocking tone. "Perhaps you should punish me tonight, then. I'm sure you can even involve your brand new fetish."

"Okay, I will. Wear that exact same outfit…only wear a shorter skirt and meet me at here in the Palm Woods, apartment 3F."

"Oh, you have a new place? Who's keys did you steal?" she asked and he chuckled as he stared at her with a sexy look in his eyes.

"A retiree on a canoe trip around the world. Meet me there tonight."

"Okay…" Olivia agreed as James unlocked the front door to find Logan and Camille sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on the table.

"There you guys are. We were almost going to start the movie without you." Camille said as she jumped from the couch and walked to Olivia. "So, how did it go?"

"Great…at least I thought so. I should hear from them in a few days." Olivia said as she set her purse down and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"So, what's going on with you, Camille?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm about to audition in a few days for a role as a little girl trapped in a teen's body. It should be fun."

"That sounds interesting. I hope you land the part. I'm so nervous about this job. If I didn't get it, then I'm staying at the restaurant which I like, but it's not enough money."

"I'm sure you got the job." Camille said as popped another bag of popcorn. "So, any new developments with the other thing?"

"You are so eager for me and James to date…" Olivia said with a laugh. "I don't know…we might just take it slow…" she said in a tone that only James knew what it meant and she knew he was listening even if he was talking to Logan trying to make it look as if he wasn't listening in on Olivia and Camille's conversation.

"Any slower and you two would be a married couple. Come on…I know you're just dying to know some other things about him…" Camille said in a suggestive tone and Olivia feigned an embarrassed blush. Oh, there was little mystery in knowing how James was in bed.

"What's taking so long with the popcorn?" Logan asked in an agitated tone. He was dying to see the movie and was determined to give James a bit of culture if it killed him. It was a science fiction/apocalyptic film dealing with disease, technology, and the future.

Olivia sat there during the movie and tried to focus, but it was very hard with James creeping his hand ever so closer to her under the blanket that covered her legs. She was getting cold, and instead of subjecting everyone else in the room to heat, she was covered with James' blanket. She knew he did this on purpose so he could be a little naughty, at least that's what she thought until she felt him wrap his arms around him and pulled her closer to him.

She would be lying if she didn't admit that just cuddling wasn't nice. Maybe she was starting to think their relationship should take a serious turn. It almost seemed like a bit of a double life…friends in the day…kinky sexual partners at night. She knew they were going to end up being serious eventually, but she didn't know how soon.

"You know…" James said into her ear. "Maybe…I should be your boyfriend." he said and Olivia began to smile. "Is that an agreement?"

"I don't see why not. We are friends after all…" Olivia said as she cuddled closer to him. "You do realize this will change a certain relationship dynamic. Are we really willing to be like that with each other? More affectionate? Or are we still going to do what we do?" she asked with a sexy smirk. She knew the beginning of their new relationship definition would still have the feeling that they would still be living the double life…couple in the day…kinky sexual partners at night.

"I am…" James said as he placed his finger under her chin and turned her face towards him before he leaned forward to kiss her. "Just so you know…this isn't just a show I'm putting on in front of Camille and Logan." he said as she stared into her eyes. Olivia wouldn't admit it to him, especially since he might use that against her later on, but she melted and was nearly a puddle…just like his many fans.

"I believe you…" Olivia said with a smile. She knew they were doing their relationship a bit out of order or at least unconventional. She wondered how the transition will be and how it would affect them. Going from a strictly sexual relationship was a lot easier than actually being in a relationship. She hoped nothing could change, and if it did…she hoped it would be a good change. "So, when are we going on our date?"

"You want an official date?" James teased and she, playfully, pushed his shoulder. "I don't know…how about we have dinner to celebrate your new job?"

"We don't know if I'm even hired, yet." Olivia said with a chuckle. "I know what you're going to say…I have to stay positive…"

"Why don't you have as much confidence in yourself as I have in you? You should be more like me…be confident."

"Don't you mean cocky?" Olivia teased, but soon regretted her words because she knew James was going to make a sexual innuendo.

"You love my cock…" James whispered into her ear and Olivia shoved her elbow into his stomach and she chuckled at his. "Sorry, I meant, you love when I'm cocky." he said with a sexy smirk and Olivia just rolled her eyes and giggled before continuing to watch the movie.

After the movie, James walked Olivia to her car. While they were walking down the hall, they were discussing the specifics of their new relationship.

"So…" Olivia said as she turned to him as she was beside her car. "About tonight…is it still on, or did you want to try out being a nice, normal couple?"

"Oh, tonight is still on. I better see your ass tonight in a similar, sexier outfit." James said as he held her and slid his hand down to her ass and squeezed before he pulled away with a smirk.

As promised Olivia was standing in front of apartment 3F. She knocked and when James answered the door, the first thing she saw was that he was dressed up in a suit as if he was some sort of executive. She smirked as she stared into his eyes which held a lustful gaze as he stared at her wearing an even shorter skirt with the same blazer, white blouse, and heels.

"Wow…retro…" Olivia said as she stepped inside the 1960's decorated apartment. James closed the door behind her and pushed her roughly against it. "Does the punishment start now?" she asked before James sent a hard slap to her face.

"What do you think, Olivia?" James asked with a twisted smirk on his face before he tangled his hands in her hair and dragged her to the bedroom. She almost wanted to laugh at the sight of a metal pole in the middle of the room running from the floor to the ceiling. "This was here when I stole the key…" he said as he sat on the bed. "Give me a show, bitch!" he demanded and Olivia smirked as she walked, seductively, to the pole as James started the music.

"So, you wanted me to be a stripper…" Olivia said as she twirled around the pole. "Do the same rules of not touching a stripper apply?" she asked as she watched him stand up and walk closer to her. He stood in front of her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and slid it down to her ass and gave her a hard spank.

"That answer your question?" James asked with a smirk as he backed away from her and returned to the bed. "No more talking…just strip."

"Okay…" Olivia said as she began rolling her body to the music as she stared at James as she seductively bit her bottom lip. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around the pole and spun down to the floor. Once she was on the floor, she pulled off her blazer and threw it across the room. James smirked as he saw she was wearing a black bra under her white blouse. She leaned against the pole and swayed her hips as she worked her mini-skirt down her hips until they were off. He saw she was wearing matching panties with her bra. She began walking towards him as she unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it open as she stood directly in front of him. Peeling off her blouse, she straddled him and began rolling her hips against him. He place his hands on her hips before he moved his hands to her ass and squeezed hard causing her to roll against him harder. He slipped a 50 dollar bill into the band of her panties.

"You're working hard for that dollar…" James said with a smirk as he smacked her ass hard. She moaned as his hand came crashing down on her ass again. "You like that, bitch? You like me smacking your ass? Whore…" he said with an amused smirk on his face.

"All these insults should cost extra…" Olivia said with a smirk before James gripped her hips hard and pulled her to the bed and flipped her so she was on her hands and knees.

"Work for it…" James said into her ear and she moaned as he pulled her panties over her hips and down her legs. He stood up and she was shifting but he stopped her. "Don't fucking move!" he demanded and she stilled her movements. The sound of his belt unbuckling caused her to moan with anticipation. James knew she would think that he would spank her, but he had something else in mind. He placed the belt on the bed beside her and moved his hands from her hips to her back. She shivered as she felt his hand unclasp her bra and slip it off until she was completely naked for him. He gathered both of her wrists in one hand and forced them forward in front of her. He wrapped the belt around her wrists and tied it tight. He joined her on the bed and knelt in front of her. Lifting her head up by her hair, he brought her head up to his crotch and began unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks. He pulled out his hard cock and he saw her lick her lips. "Look at you…licking your lips…you can't wait to have my huge cock in your mouth, can you? You want me to fuck you?" he asked and Olivia just moaned. Unsatisfied with that response, he smacked her ass hard and she let out an long, deep moan.

"Yes! Fuck me…" Olivia said and James smirked. He loved hearing her beg for him to fuck her. He loved seeing her tremble with anticipation and need. He swore he would get payback for last week. "Fuck me hard!"

"Hard, you say…" James said with and arched eyebrow as he brought her head closer to his cock. "Open your fucking mouth, slut!" he demanded and she obeyed. Without giving her time to adjust, he slammed his cock into her mouth while gripping onto the back of her head with both hands. He began thrusting deep into her mouth hitting the back of her throat. "Hard enough for you, bitch?" James moaned out as he felt her mouth flex around his cock in an attempt to catch up to his thrusting. "Fuck!" he yelled out as he came. "Fucking…swallow it." he panted out and Olivia glared at him with a defiant glare before she obeyed his command.

He hopped off the bed and finished undressing. He stood behind her and she arched her back in anticipation of him entering her. He smirked as he brought his hand down on her ass in a hard spank. She moaned and hissed at the pain before she began to tremble. Again, without warning, he pushed two fingers into her and that caused her to yelp out of surprise. She soon relaxed as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her, slowly. With each whimper, moan, and groan, he moved slower and slower.

"Please…faster…" was all Olivia could say. He was torturing her. His fingers were almost not moving inside her and it was driving her crazy. "I'll do anything…just please…ah!" she said as he began moving his fingers a bit faster. He crooked his fingers a bit to stroke her G-spot. "Ooh, shit…" she moaned out.

"Anything? You're already begging…what more could I want?" James said with a twisted grin he knew she couldn't see, but could hear it in the tone of his voice. He pumped his fingers a bit faster and she groaned in frustration that he relished in torturing her. "Should I give you what you want?" James asked as he slowed his movements once again.

"Yes! Please….I can't take….it…" Olivia begged and James smirked as he sped up the pace of his fingers and she began moaning louder and louder. He knew this start and stop game was increasing her pleasure and she was going to orgasm sooner than she was going to earlier. She was moaning and screaming so loud he almost didn't want to stop so he could hear her orgasm…but that wouldn't be a fun punishment, would it?

"Too bad…" he said as he pulled his fingers out of her leaving her on the brink on her orgasm. She glared at him and would have hit him if her hands weren't bound.

"Fuck you…" Olivia said behind clenched teeth and James let out a maniacal laugh as he reached in the bedside dresser for a condom.

"I had to punish you for last week…" he said as he opened the foil packet and took out the condom and rolled it onto his hard cock. "Since you were such a good girl…I'll reward you." he said as he stood up behind her and gripped her hips. He slammed into her causing her to moan out in pleasure. He began thrusting hard, fast, and deep. "Fuck, you feel so fucking good."

"Oh, shit…right there…" Olivia moaned out as he angled his hips a bit and hit her G-spot over and over. "Don't stop…fuck…I'm cummin'."

"Cum for me, Olivia." James rasped out as he slapped her ass. "Fuck, I love your ass…your juicy fucking ass…" he said as he sped up his pace a bit. "You gonna cum for me, bitch?"

"Yes, I'm…oh, shit shit shit!" she moaned out as her legs trembled beneath her. "Ah!" she screamed out as she came and James followed her with a loud roar. He leaned forward and began kissing her back and neck as she leaned back against him. Once James regained his breath, he untied her wrists and she fell to the bed. "You're lucky I'm so dark-skinned…" Olivia breathed out as James chuckled as she stared at the barely noticeable marks on her cocoa skin.


End file.
